


Punished

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Gay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “Oh, no. Don’t mind me. Keep going, baby. Please,” Derek said, eyeing Reid’s hand that was still wrapped around his cock. “I insist. I fucking dare you, actually.”orthe one where Morgan punishes Reid for touching himself without permission by making him come over and over again
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 429





	Punished

Reid was splayed out on the bed, naked body glistening with loose water droplets from the shower he had just gotten out of. His hand was wrapped around his cock, loosely tugging upwards and circling the head, thumb sliding over the slit then back down his shaft. 

He wasn’t supposed to touch himself without permission, but Derek was out with Hotch, so he was sure he’d be fine. He let out a soft moan as his hand began to speed up, slowing down only to tease himself. He was taking his time, not getting to do this often. The fact that he wasn’t supposed to be doing it somehow made it even hotter. His hand sped up again. 

Suddenly, a deep cough came from the doorway, making Reid stop instantly. His hand stilled and his eyes slowly came up and made eye-contact with an accusing Derek Morgan. Morgan was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyes raking over every inch of his boyfriend’s body. 

“Oh, no. Don’t mind me. Keep going, baby. Please,” Derek said, eyeing Reid’s hand that was still wrapped around his cock. “I insist. I fucking dare you, actually.” 

Reid slowly took his hand away, sitting up and mumbling an apology to his boyfriend. 

“I, I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to, but I just--”

He was cut off by his lover’s lip pressing against his. Derek pushed Reid back as he kissed him harshly. When he pulled away he grabbed Reid’s hand, placing it back on his cock. “I want you to keep going, baby, finish yourself off.” 

Reid was suspicious, but he wasn’t going to question not being punished. So he continued doing what he had been doing before he had been caught. He picked his pace up, stroking himself over and over quickly. Before long, he felt the familiar coil of heat in his stomach. He looked up at his boyfriend, a silent asking for permission. Once his boyfriend nodded, he came all over his hand and stomach, body stilling as he came back down. 

Before he could really process what was happening, there was a hand back on his cock. He winced as Derek stroked him, leaning down and kitten-licking the tip. He took him in further, swirling his tongue.  


“Derek, please… sensitive,” Reid whined, trying to push back from his boyfriend.

“That’s not my name, baby,” Derek said simply, “now, if you want to act like a naughty boy I’m going to treat you like one. You’re going to come again.” 

So, he was getting punished after all. Morgan knew how sensitive Reid gets, being smaller and not able to take as much as maybe he’d like. But now, he wanted to do this, even if it had a little hurt to it. He was bad after all. 

“Yes, daddy,” Reid answered, feeling a wet finger circle his rim. 

“Someone’s prepared,” Morgan said, referring to Spencer’s hole being slightly loosened from earlier. “My little whore.”

Spencer couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed. His cock was starting to fill up again as two fingers jabbed into his prostate repeatedly. It laid heavy against his stomach as he let out whimpers and pleas of “daddy” 

“You’re going to come for me again, pretty boy.” Morgan reminded him, adding a third finger and assaulting his prostate. “You’re going to be a good slut and come from just my fingers.” 

Reid bit his lip as his cock twitched, come spurting out in thick beads. It added to the mess that was already on his stomach, and it was a sight to see if you asked Morgan. He smirked as he let go of his boy’s cock, stepping back and undressing. 

“Turn on your stomach,” He ordered, taking his shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the room. “I want your face in the pillows and your ass in the air for me, legs spread.” 

Reid whimpered, body moving sluggishly as he obeyed. He figured he would just be spanked, but he was proven wrong when he heard the sound of jeans hitting the floor. 

“Daddy, what?” He tried and was met with a firm smack to his ass.

“Did you think you were done? Awe, baby, no.” Morgan said, crawling on his knees to get behind his boyfriend, rubbing his cock against his rim. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress, and you’re going to come for me, one more time.” 

Reid shook his head fervently, though he wasn’t sure Morgan could even tell. 

“C-can’t, I can’t… I’m so sensitive. Daddy, please…” He tried to plea, but Derek wasn’t listening. 

He knew his baby could handle it, he wouldn’t do it if he didn’t. So, he pushed past the ring of muscle and into his boy, earning a whine from the beautiful body beneath him. 

“Fuck, daddy,” the smaller man hissed, “you’re so big… h-hurts.”

Derek just tsked, “sluts get punished, now stop being pathetic and take it like a good boy.”

Reid buried his face into the pillow as his boyfriend started his thrusts, going at a steady pace. Although he was sore and tired, he found his cock, incredulously, giving a weak, interested twitch. As the older man picked up his pace, he changed angles so that he could hit his boyfriend’s prostate each time. 

Reid hiccuped and sobbed into the pillow, his erection painful at this point. He squeezed around his boyfriend, feeling his hips begin to stutter. Morgan grabbed a handful of his curly locks and pulled gently, coming inside his little slut. 

He kept going though, bringing a hand down and stroking the younger man’s cock, making him gasp and come with a weak cry. It was almost dry, only a bead or two coming out and getting on Morgan’s hand. 

Once he pulled out, he turned Reid over, checking on him and kissing his forehead. After he knew he was okay, he went and ran a bath for the two of them, adding bubbles like he knew Spencer liked. Once it was ready he went back into the bedroom, picking his baby up and carrying him into the bathroom. He sat him down in the warm water, climbing in behind him and pulling him back against his chest. 

“Was that okay, my love? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Morgan asked, wetting the sleepy boy’s curls so that he could wash them. 

“Could never hurt me,” Spencer slurred out, sleepily, “was so good.”

Derek chuckled, grabbing the shampoo and massaging it into Reid’s chocolate locks.

“Good, I’d never want to hurt my boy. I love you.”

Reid was so relaxed and sleepy that he barely understood what Morgan was saying. He snuggled back into his lover’s chest as he allowed himself to be taken care of. 

“I love you too, daddy.”


End file.
